Fred
'Fred' Fredasdlk'agabb'dadtytdf', or Fred, is a Gizlar mercenary who was under the employ of Axel Erachin and the Paladins. Fred died after taking down the Hydra League Head Fury. Biography Fredasdlk'agabb'dadtytdf' was born on his home planet, a yet unnamed planet in the far reaches of empiire rule. Unlike most planets, it had an odd axis, nearly colliding with Homeworld every 107 years. During one such occasion, a group of explorers journeyed to the odd, small planet. It had lush wildlife and many of Fred's kind, the Gizlar'shrofd'rterzn, or Gizlar, were leaving their caves to build more on the surface. This led to more sophistication of travel, and the adaptive species began to follow the path of many others, creating ways to quickly move through terrain, including a simple mechanical plane. Fred himself was one of the tribal chiefs who led the technological 'magic'. Fred was about 350 when the first passive explorers came to his world. For the first five years, Fred went back and forth between the species, keeping a friendly occupation and mutual learning in the deal. He was the first to learn in his species the common language of the Galaxy, which he helped teach others around him. When the explorers left, Fred was with them. As the first unofficial ambassador to the known galaxy, Fred found himself alone in a 'bigger' world. Though he tried to get word of his species out, Fred indirectly caused hunters to go to his world and begin hunting him. This was somewhat of an issue, as Fred was one of the few of his species outside of his world. He was forced to go underground and hide from any hostile aliens. Fred has been on and off the radar for the last 50 years, smuggling, drinking, working honestly, and the Paladins thought they would recruit him to promote a little 'size doesn't matter' for his mecha skill, acquired over the last 200 years of their development. When Fred originally became a part of Axel's squad, he became quick friends with the reporter Julius. During their outing on Villa, Fred was paired with Ivanna and Julius. When the two went into a magic show, Fred was right behind them when they got into trouble. With Julius's quick thinking, they took down two Gentleman. However, they became trapped and attacked by a tiger. Yes, a tiger. Fred shot the tiger twice in the face, but was crushed between the cage and the tiger's corpse. He nearly suffocated before Ivanna rescued him. Julius gave him basic first aid. They got to the mechs. Fred got into Big Boy, entering the fight against the Jackals. Although Fred took out a pair of Jackal mechs, trying for Lang. However, Lang destroyed one of Big Boy's thrusters, letting Fred drop. Julius was too slow to help, as the teleporting Lang brought him high into the sky, letting him fall at a rapid speed to the ground, unable to fly. He landed on the Sand Ship Axel and Perry were on, directly after it was hit. Crawling to the cockpit, he found Perry unresponsive and Axel injured. Giving Axel first aid, he most likely saved the man's life to the best of his extent. After that, Fred himself began drifting into unconsciousness. Fred awoke in the medbay, after staying totally awake on stims for leg surgery. None of the medics knew his physiology, so... Anyway, he decided to get drunk immediately. After some bed rest, Fred awoke being strangled. Killing the man, Fred took out many a rogue from his tiny stature and hidden nature. Getting to the main COM room, Fred sent out a message to the entire ship. Bad idea. Naturally, he announced where all the mercenaries were. Woops. Then came Oasis. Fred volunteered to rescue Axel, without pay. Well, a new trenchcoat and ammo were a given. Looking after his mech, he had to hand repair it into something resembling a Scot from Braveheart. Fred was nicked by a bullet from Karen. Another shot practically tore the leg off Big Boy. Using a mech as a riot shield, Fred was brutally electrocuted by Karen. The Big Boy was toast. Requesting assisstance, Fred got a ride with Abraham Keyes. It was a bumpy ride, and the Big Boy was totally destroyed. When the mercenaries returned to the Albatross, Fred was depressed. Briefly considering suicide, he did not and instead left a drink for the remaining mercenaries. When they got to Factory, Fred was one of the first down to the bar. Sitting with his friends, Fred simply ignored the large brawl in the bar. Getting drunk, Fred soon regretted it as water splashed down and the Empire was soon attacking. Going with Clyde to take out a couple Empire mechs and hold them off, Fred loaded fusion coils into loader mechs and then destroyed them as mines to take down groups of anything Empire that walked in the Hangar. Although they took down quite a few, they were soon overrun, and Fred was hit in the chest. Having Clyde carry him, Fred nearly bled out on the ride. Gyver, the Canis, saved his life with quick medic care. Getting a ride from Ghost, he gave tactical assisstance on Factory. When the explosion that killed Decel knocked most of the mercs unconscious, Fred awoke in a prison cell. Comforting the pirate alien after an outburst on Factory, Fred then performed painful impromptu surgery in order to keep himself from bleeding out. When Kincaid, the new King of the Empire, offered a deal, Fred didn't take it. He instead opted to die a death in the vacuum. However, Clyde yet again carried him straight out of the prison, not allowing Fred a choice. Fred decided to live, for the moment, and got a new mech. After a tense stand off with Clyde, they both walked off. Determined, Fred was the first one off the ship in Axel's wake, using his thrusters to land on Brimstone. Unaccustomed to the brutality of the fiery planet, Fred's mech sooner rather than later began to fail. Losing over half his missile pods in the beginning of the battle, Fred fought defensively in the fight. When Aerion was hit down by the Travesti War Fortress, Fred saved him, taking down the Devils attempting to take him down. Fred got the pirate back up and they retreated to the group before they could be separated. When Axel's gang went down into the caverns, Fred singlehandedly took on a Tzeenosaur with Diana. Although they wounded the beast greatly, more came for the two. Fred managed to hold the creatures off until the mercenaries could escape the Tzeenosaurs, leaving behind Abraham and Kanade. Fred was one of the few who attacked Fury himself, trying to kill him with explosives, and then taking the Madness's leg and using it as a sword. However, Fury's rage showed as the cavern began to melt in the lava. It immersed the Sinker, and Fury himself lit Fred's mech on fire. The cockpit was burned, and the Sinker made the trip back minus three limbs. When Fred came to again, he found his lower torso destroyed. Fred found himself tired and alone. Calling his three closest friends among the group, he split his items that remained with him on Homeworld. Leaving his items assorted out, Fred went into the sunlight for the last time. Reflecting on his life and saying goodbye, Fred died, dreaming of the blissful afterlife he wanted to see. Wishing the best to his friends, his last words were of the universe catching up to you. Personality and Ideaolgy Fred is very social, unlike most of his species. He is a big rugby fan, likes to drink, likes to fight, and likes to have fun in general. However, he is very sensitive of his height, as he barely passes a foot. Many times in the past, he has fought over an insult about his species. Fred is honorable, and holds himself up to a solid moral not to touch children or innocent whenever possible. He hasn't always followed these codes, but after joining Axel's gang, he found a team worth living and dying for. Fred has a notorious hatred for the Empire, after many decades of resentment for what they did to his species. H.M.V. Big Boy Fred's H.M.V., the Big Boy, is a modified loader originally used by Gregg Owen, a rich businessman. However, he was also known for his gambling habits. Fred won the small mech, and then proceeded to turn it into a killing machine. Over the years, the Big Boy has been considerably bulked up and armed to fight off infantry and small tanks. However, it is far too small to fight a behemoth or even another mech at times. The mech is known for its small size, a feature that makes it a great scout. However, the Big Boy was destroyed on Oasis. The Sinker Fred got another mech from the Empire. Naming it the Sinker, it is half the size of a regular mech. Carrying the newest systems, it was far more advanced than the Big Boy. Eventually having it modified and painted red, Fred made the Sinker his own. The Sinker was heavily damaged on Brimstone, requiring three new limbs, and heavy damage to the torso from its thrusters exploding along with two full missile pods incinerating the back. The Sinker was rebuilt, and abandoned, waiting for someone to take it. Category:Characters